


Child's Play

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, wee!Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond prepares for her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt 'child'. (I think.)

Amelia Pond closed her eyes tightly, lying in her bed, and dreamed up adventures beyond the stars. With fish fingers and custard, scary monsters, and a brave but kind Raggedy Doctor with his magical blue box.

Over and over, fixed in her memory for the morning when she’d play them out, contained in the garden, with Rory Williams (who sometimes had good ideas, and didn’t mind that she knew best about the Game – and everything else).

Practise long enough, and dream hard enough and she’d be ready for the day when it was true, and not a game any longer.


End file.
